Revival
by Violetcookies31
Summary: Walking away doesn't mean I'm a coward.


**Disclaimer:** This was inspired by the new album of Selena Gomez, I also included a quote from The Vampire Diaries. Nothing belongs to me aside from the plot and my oc, I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Author's note:** I'm thinking about making this a series of one shots, for now it'll only be of Naruto. PM me a song and the type of story you would like if you're interested.

 **(3rd person)**

Akeno opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her eyes. She turned around, hoping that for once she would be able to see the face of her lover when she awoke. A frown fell upon her face when she saw the empty spot. 'Of course.' She thought sadly. It was always the same, she would go on a difficult mission and when she came back, he would be there. He would take her in his arms and make her feel things she wish she didn't.

That same morning she got up from bed, still upset about Sasuke, but she pushed that to the side. She had gotten notice that the Hokage wanted to talk to her, so she took a shower and headed to the store before going to see her.

 **(Akeno's pov)**

I knocked on the softly. "Come in." With that I allowed myself to walk inside. "You called for me?" She nodded as she filled a few papers. "I have a mission for you. It's a bit, different, to say the least." I looked a her, slightly confused. "I'm afraid I do not understand." She gave me a tight smile. "The elders have asked me to find someone suited to do travel to Sunagakure and fix some problems. I chose you because I know the full extent of your abilities. In either case I would have sent someone else, but this is extremely confidential." My eyes widened a bit, "But..I'm not strong enough, what if something happens?" She laughed a bit. "Don't worry. The mission itself should be no harder than what you are used to. What I meant is that the situation is very sensitive, one wrong move and many people will suffer." I shifted nervously in my seat. "Very well, is there anything else I need to know?" She handed me a folder. "Everything is in here. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to come ask me. I must repeat, do not talk about this with anybody else other than the people you will meet with, do I make myself clear?" I nodded, still a bit unsure of what was happening.

When I opened the door to my home I saw Sasuke sitting in a chair. "What are you doing here?" He turned, giving me his usual blank stare. "I was passing through." I just nodded, knowing why he had come here in the first place. "What's that?" He asked, his eyes focused on the folder in my hand. "Another mission." Soon after we were together in bed, his arms behind his head while my back was turned to him. I threw on a shirt as I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I spotted the folder on the floor.

I grabbed it and turned it to the first page. My eyes widened, the mission was tomorrow morning. At this point Sasuke was coming out of the room. "Sasuke, we need to talk." He said nothing, although I could sense some annoyance towards me. "I can't do this anymore. I want more than just meaningless nights together. I deserve better." We've had similar discussions before, so it wasn't surprising when he reached over and grabbed my waist, his way of saying he wanted me to go back to bed. "No. Sasuke I'm serious. I need to know what I mean to you." He must have noticed the serious look on my face because he started walking back to the room. I stood in the kitchen, clutching the glass of water as he walked out fully clothed.

"So that's it, then?" He proceeded to the couch, where his sword among other things were. "All I want is for you to love me more than you hate him, please. Is that too much to ask for?" I asked with tears in my eyes. For the first time that night he spoke, "You know I can't do that." More tears fell out of my eyes. When he was near the main door I called out to him. "Sasuke, if you walk out that door, don't ever come back." He stopped for a second before he continued walking. Once the door was shut I fell to my knees, crying for the man who would never see me as anything else but a stress reliever.

 **(A week later)**

Today is the last day here in Sunagakure, then I have to head back home. I placed a hand on my stomach, smiling sadly, thinking of Sasuke, the father of my unborn child. But before I could start crying again there was a knock at my door, when I opened it Gaara stood there. "Oh, Kazekage, what are you doing here?" He reached a hand to my face softly, then he leaned in, giving me the shortest, sweetest kiss ever. "Don't leave." I smiled, a real, happy smile for the first time. Yes, this is my revival.


End file.
